


There's No Rest For The Wicked

by Slut_for_Roses_and_Bees



Series: Raging Lorax [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Cock Slapping, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_for_Roses_and_Bees/pseuds/Slut_for_Roses_and_Bees
Summary: Adam and Jacques fuck. That's it. I have regrets.





	There's No Rest For The Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> For Lexi(I fucking hate you Lexi this is all your fault) and the RWBYNET. 
> 
> Unbeta-d

Jacques massaged his temples. Gods, that Ironwood was a pain. All his talk and talk about matters he clearly didn't understand was oh so irritating. Coupled with Weiss's recent defiance, it was enough to give him a headache. 

He looked at the paperwork on his desk, satisfied to see profits going up as expenses went down, but he still needed more. Jacques reached for a pen, and made a note on the report. “Housing near the mines for the workers is to no longer be provided” he wrote, pleased to have thought up a new way to save the SDC money that didn't need to be wasted on the filthy faunus. He reviewed the papers for a while longer, making notes here and crunching numbers here. Whitley stopped by at some point, asking if he could go out. Foolish boy. He didn't have to ask. 

At 7 or so, Klein brought him his dinner, a juicy steak, Mistralian blood sausage and heavy mashed potatoes, followed by a moist red velvet cake. When he finished, he dismissed him and resumed his paperwork.

Later on a dog faunus came by, telling Jac that Whitley had made it home safe and sound a while ago, and was about to retire to his bedroom. He dismissed the maid with a message of good night to his son.

As soon as the bitch left, Jacques was ready to dive back into work. Looking over it though, he realized he was all but finished and it had grown fairly late, the sun having sunk over the horizon hours ago. 

Jacques placed down his pen and stood, various joints popping as he moved from the sitting position he had occupied for far too long. He opened the upper-most drawer of his desk, pulling out the fine aged brandy and glass he kept inside. Pouring himself a nice amount, he placed the glass down with a soft sound and put away the alcohol. After retaining his beverage, he walked around to the front work-covered furniture. The man leaned against the mahogany, sighing internally. He swirled the alcohol for a long moment before finally having a drink. The smooth glide down was very soothing after a day with such stress. He had another sip, the warmth pooling in his stomach a contrast against the harsh cold of his office. 

It wasn't bliss. It should have been but it wasn't. It wasn't enough. He wasn't sated. Jacques was still very much pent up. He brought the glass up to his mouth, but froze as the lights suddenly extinguished.The hell…? The glass slowly came down, the alcohol still within. The room was still illuminated by the light of Fragment shining through the window, his own silhouette stretched out in front of him. His eyes narrowed, and he listened for any semblance of sound in the silence. Barely able to heard over the sound of his own breathing, a soft thump just behind him precedented a sudden passing of a foreign shadow across the room. His head followed the movement, looking to the side the shadow had traveled to, blue eyes viewing that side of the room with the same level of scrutiny one might view a possible flaw in a diamond.

Slowly, his free hand blindly creeped towards his discarded pen, reaching for the secret alarm to alert the guards. The shadows yielded no obvious danger, but Jacques continued to move for his alarm, waiting for something-or someone- to jump out of the darkness. 

His fingertips just barely grazed the plastic when a hand closed around his wrist. 

His head whipped to the side, nearly giving himself whiplash, unprepared for and confused as to how the intruder ended up on the opposite direction of where the shadow moved. Oh well. No time to ponder that now. He would have screamed had it not been for the second hand that quickly clamped over his mouth. 

“Mmf-!”

“Shhhhh. Quiet,” a disgustingly smooth voice whispered right next to his ear. “Wouldn't want those guards coming running, would we?” Adam said. Taking his hand off the other man's mouth and grabbing the alarm/pen, he tossed it somewhere across the room before releasing the thin wrist he held.

As soon he did, Jacques hauled back and slapped him, much in the way he had struck Weiss earlier.

“Keep your filthy paws off me you insol-” his rant was cut short by the blade pressed against the underside of his jaw. Behind his mask, Adam glared at the white-haired shit bag and Jacques could feel it as strongly as he felt the cold steel on his skin. 

“I could kill you right now. I should kill you right now. I want to kill you right now. You'd be bleeding out on this floor before your pathetic security could even make it outside the door.” 

Jacques blinked before leaning back a millimeter or so from Wilt, just far enough it was safe to speak without slicing open his skin. “Will you, though, Adam? If you aren't here to capture my head, why have you come here?”

The bull didn't speak. They both knew the answer. They both knew why he wouldn't be spilling his blood tonight. The same reason Jacques himself wouldn't be calling his guards. They needed each other, at least for now. In the day, they are enemies. In the night, that does not change. But the night was made for engaging in things that you can't do during the day. Should they ever cross paths when the light is out, they will be actively trying to destroy each other. But once the sun sleeps, and the shattered moon rears its head… 

The seconds they spent frozen like that seemed to stretch on for eternity, before Adam lowered his sword and backed out of his personal space. “Finish your drink, Schnee.”

If Jacques was to be completely honest, he had forgotten the alcohol in his hand. He brought his glass back up to his mouth, taking a deep pull of the brandy, leaving a few swallows inside the tumbler. He placed it down on the corner of the desk behind him as he gulped, relishing the burn. 

Jacques yanked at his tie, undoing the knot quickly and shoving the accessory into his coat pocket before removing that as well. As Adam watched, he tossed it over of one of the guest chairs. The belt came undone, as did the front of his trousers. He didn't remove them, not yet, but he did go ahead and kick off his shoes as well. It would save time later. 

The White Fang leader followed his example, removing his own jacket, along with his scabbard and shirt,leaving him bare chested, and without his weapons. Not that he would need them. Not for what was about to go down in this Chili's.

Adam reached out, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling the white-haired discount Donald Trump motherfucker towards him. Jacques shuffled along, letting himself be pulled into the personal space of the bull. He breathed in, smelling the scent if the faunus. Gods, Adam even smelled like he was a class A bitch-nugget. He hated him. 

Adam produced the scroll that had been inside Jacques's pocket. He didn't bother to ask when or how he had gotten that, Jacques simply took it and followed the obvious instruction. Call off the guards. He dialed the number of the security personnel that would be patrolling this wing and told them to take a walk while Adam reached past him and grabbed the, once again, forgotten alcohol. The Faunus swirled the drink, offering it to Jac once the call was finished. The moustachioed man had a sip, and then the horned man took it from him and drunk the last of it in one go. Adam licked his lips, savoring the fading flavour as Jacques began running his hands over his hairless torso. “Mm. That was decent…” he said, changing his grip on the tumbler. “I'll have to have more of that at some point.” 

Adam whipped the glass into the unlit fireplace. It shattered, loudly, and the Schnee flinched. “Must you act like such an animal.” He hissed, digging his nails into the other man's hips. Adam chuckled, both at Jacques's annoyance and at the slight irony. The bull rubbed his hands over Jacques's forearms, ending up grabbing his wrists, lightly. “That's funny,” He tightened his hold and slammed Jac into the wall, pinning his hands above his head, “coming from you, Schnee. It's not as if you can't afford to replace it.’

Jacques grunted softly at the impact. “Fuck you, Adam.” The bull grinned. “Is that not the plan?” 

Jacques, exasperated, began to speak- “Tch. You are such a-mmm.” of course, once again he was cut off when Adam covered his mouth again. This time with his own. 

There was no warm up, there was nothing gentle or sweet about it. The kiss was hot, heavy, angry and in no way innocent. That was the rule after all. This wasn't making love. This wasn't even just sex. This was meaningless. This was getting off. This was fucking, plain and simple. 

The bull wedged a knee between the other man’s legs, applying pressure and rocking to make torturous friction as their lips met over and over. Adam shifted his grip so he could hold Jac’s dainty wrists in one of his hands, the other moving down to fist in the other man's short white hair. Teeth clacked together as heads tilted to deepen the kiss. Slimy tongues wrestled for control, the moustachioed man losing after putting up a considerable fight. The lorax-worthy facial hair tickled against the faunus's skin. The White Fang leader bit down on the SDC patriarch’s lip, drawing blood. Adam didn't shy away from the taste of iron, actually swiping his tongue over the tiny wound when Jac gasped.

He yanked on that handful of dyed white hair, jerking Jacques's head back, neck now exposed to him. He took advantage of the expanse of flesh, running his tongue over the prominent Adam's Apple and leaving shallow hickeys down the slender column. Adam reached Jacques's pointy collarbones and firmly sunk his teeth in until he heard a hiss from the older man, then chomped down even harder until he heard the whimper, smiling into Jacques's skin. He laved over the impression of teeth once before dragging his tongue the way up the side of the man's neck, following his jugular up to his jaw. He latched on with his lips again, deciding to leave a mark there too.

Jacques groaned, rolling his hips to grind down onto Adam’s thigh. Ragged breaths disturbed his moustache, the short hairs fluttering like the wings of some nasty bird. The stimulation was welcomed but it wasn't enough. “Gods…” he breathed, tugging at his makeshift restraints. Adam squeezed, hard, briefly contemplating how hard he'd have clamp down to crush the bones of the wrists he held, just to hear those cries of pain, before releasing Jac. 

He had other ways to make him scream, and plenty of time do so later.

“Get on your knees, Schnee. That mouth has better uses than speaking expletives.” 

Adam said the implicating words flatly as he reached for the bulge of his erection. He palmed himself over his pants as Jacques swallowed, watching the movement. Discount Donald Trump slowly slid down the wall behind him, soon settling on his knees, his own hardness rubbing against the fabric of his underwear and making its presence known with a twitch as he watched the button come undone, the zipper opening. Adam’s crusty stained underwear kept his average length hidden, but fuck if the clear outline wasn't taunting him. He knew then his steak and sausage wasn't the only beef he'd eat tonight. The bull reached out, grabbing the back of his neck and guiding him towards his clothed cock. Jacques leaned in like the whore he was and dropped a number of open-mouthed kisses on the sex of the White Fang leader, making sure to soak the cloth and sucking all traces of pre out of the fabric. Gods he despised Adam but he needed this.

Insistent, Adam grinded against his mouth. Jac stopped his teasing, pulling down the waistband of Adam’s funky undies to expose his meat-sword to the open air. He took the engorged head of the throbbing pecker into his mouth, moustache hairs lightly rubbing against throbbing shaft. When Adam's hands moved, both fisting into the older man's hair, his eyes narrowed, doing his best to convey a message via glare alone. Do not-

The bull thrusted, his tip roughly pushing against the entrance of Jacques's throat. The Schnee gagged, and Adam pulled back as the man on his knees leaned back himself by reflex to escape the intruder. The back of Jacques's head touched to the wall, no room left for him to move away. Adam pushed himself back inside, the cap on his womb raider ending up inside the esophagus of the older man. 

Jacques's hands flew up, both latching on to a thigh for stability as Adam thrusted away at his thrussy, the gagging and coughs doing nothing to deter him, perhaps even spurring the faunus on. “Gods yes, that's it, that's it you bastard.” Adam groaned. “Use that tongue that does nothing but fabricate lies”. The SDC patriarch did as told, even as he repeatedly choked on the man's one-eyed Grimm. Adam sped up,the tongue wriggling against his sperma spear feeling heavenly. Jacques meanwhile fought to get breath. Saliva dribbled down his chin, lewd sounds made every time his moustache met Adam's shock of red pubes were muffled by the phallus in his mouth. He tapped the White Fang leader’s thighs, desperate for some kind of reprieve. His esophagina couldn't handle this kind of rough treatment, now matter how thirsty for Ad- thirsty for dick he was. Adam wasn't responding to the signal, drastic measures had to be taken. He bit on the redhead’s next drive forward.

It wasn't a hard bite by any means. He wasn't looking to injure, just hurt. Was he successful? Yes. Adam's dussy scraped across Jac's teeth, and the bull's moan cut off with a hiss. He withdrew, a hand leaving Jacques's head to hold his manhood. “Have you no self control? Are you really some kind of filthy animal?” Jacques asked, ticked. Feral, Adam growled as the SDC CEO wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “You'll pay for that Schnee.”

Jacques sniffed. “Make me.”

The redhead grabbed him by the arms and yanked him up, soon scooping Jac up by his flat twink ass and holding him against him as he walked. Furious clashes of lips and teeth and tongue occurred with every step and Jacques's hard-on rubbed against the redhead's stomach until Adam got to the desk. Unceremoniously, he dropped the moustachioed man, the white haired gremlin stumbling. Adam took advantage of Jacques's state of unbalance, forcing the man to turn around and bend over. Jacques tried to stand up, but Adam palmed the the back of his head, pressing his face into the desk. 

“What are you doing you h-heathen.” He hissed out, stuttering as he felt Adam hump against his backside briefly, before his free hand yanked down Jacques’s slacks to his knees, his tighty-whities following. Adam didn't answer straight-off, instead giving himself a jerks. 

“I'm making you pay.”

“What does that even mean.”

“Let's hope you got it wet enough, hm?” He lined up with the man's hairy pucker.

It clicked then. “What, Fuck, wait no, Adam do no- AH!” The older man screamed, as Adam hilted himself in one stroke. It wasn't as painful as it could have been, the stick up his ass Jacques walked around with prevented that, but it was still a very uncomfy stretch. And yet, it was so damn pleasurable at the same time. Tears sprung to his eyes at the same time a long groan tore itself from his throat as Adam began thrusting. He was suddenly much more appreciative of getting rid of security.

Meanwhile Adam was revelling in the sensations coming from his dickaroo. If Jacques's mouth had been heavenly, his ass was divine. Despite being the ice king, his bussy was oh so warm, hot even. The tight ring didn't seem too keen on letting him go, clamping down on his sausage as he drew back. His pace began to speed, the slap of skin on skin thunderous. There was a slight scraping sound neither man noticed, the force with which Adam drilled into Jacques making the SDC CEO’s thighs thunk against the heavy mahogany. He'd have bruises there later. Jacques started thrusting back into the horned man as the pain from the sudden intrusion began to fade, Adam immediately noticing and deciding to snark.

“How's it feel to be bred, Schnee?” Adam asked, draping himself over Jac's back. Panting breaths warmed the back of the older man's neck. “Rutted against by a 'filthy animal?’ Enjoying yourself at that?”

“Oh fuck you and your mother’s saggy udders, A-adam. Ngh...And what, ah, about you? Didn't you swear to kill ev-!” Jacques was cut off as he gasped, back suddenly arching. “What was that?” Adam asked and made another movement, trying to prod that spot again. Scrawny hips bucked and the bull grinned. If Jacques thought he was going rough before, it didn't compare to right now. Adam jack-hammered into him like a human cock-sleeve, aiming just so to hit that internal bundle of nerves. Jacques was moaning like a bitch in heat, short manicured nails on the verge of digging gouges into the lacquered wood. He was enjoying himself inmensely but it wasn't enough.

The White Fang leader’s free hand moved, and papers, folders, pens and other stationery landed on the floor. He ripped himself free of Jacques's Jacqu-asshole, the white haired racist extremely frustrated with the sudden loss before he was being yanked up and flipped over, pants being removed and tossed across the room at some point. His back hit the desk with a thump, the hardwood unforgiving. Adam's hard wood unforgiving as the faunus pushed himself right back inside, hips a blur as he found a pace that went well with his rhythm. “Gods, yes.” Jacques panted, the new angle somehow enabling Adam to go deeper. He reached up, pulling the faunus closer to him as he was railed.

He kissed the horned bastard drinking him in with a thorst only a matched by how much Ilia thorsted for his daughter. A moustache like bleached pubes trailed over heated skin coated in a thin sheen. Jacques licked out his tongue, tasting the salt of Adam’s sweat before biting down, hard. Adam hissed, hips speeding as his tempo increased. Jac's nails scored down his back at that, thin white lines quickly turning red, a few actually bleeding. He thumped back down onto the desk, head tossed back and marked neck exposed. “Haah~” A long, keening moan reverberated from his vocal cords- until it wasn't. 

Eyes that had been closed snapped open, and a hand flew up, grabbing Adam's wrist instinctually. The bull's rough palm pressed into his windpipe, trapping the sounds that were trying to escape in his throat. Jac didn't try to pull his hand off. There would be no point, Adam wasn't gonna kill him, and Jac wasn't strong enough to move it anyway. Not that it mattered.

He wanted it there.

Adam bent down, teeth pulling on the other man's ear lobe. He wormed his tongue into Jacques's mouth, the white haired man lips parted as he tried to get breath. Adam pulled back with a chuckle, a thin string of saliva connecting the two. He licked his lips, breaking the strand before he began speaking. “Now, now. You were so pissed about choking on my cock earlier.” He reached down, grabbing Jacques's modest length, twitching in a staccato and tacky with the pre-ejaculate that steadily dripped from his rosy head. The bull pumped his hand once, twice. “Look at you, leaking everywhere as you're choked fucked over your own desk.” Adam squeezed, both of his hands tightening. Jacques's hips bucked, and his own hand that had been hanging on to the faunus’s shoulder raked down Adam's arm with a gurgle as he tried to moan. “How very disgraceful, Schnee.” 

The White Fang leader released Jacques's ice pick, opting instead to put a hand under his knee, lifting up his leg for better access and better leverage. Jac meanwhile was turning darker and darker in color, face nearly purple with oxygen deprivation. Black spots swam in front of his vision, his body weakening more and more by the second as his eyes began to roll back. Adam released him briefly-”Don't go to sleep on me Schnee.”-, Jacques getting a few precious breaths before the tight grip returned. The redhead leaned down and latched onto one of Jac’s nipples, teasing the stiffened peak with his tongue and nibbling with his teeth, skirting on the edge of pain. He tried to cry out, the sound trapped in his chest. The Schnee’s back arched up, chasing the pleasurable feeling as he came closer to his plateau. The cold air on his skin was a sharp contrast to the heat he felt pooling in his belly. He was drowning. No, he was flying. He despised the man inside of him, but he wanted him so much. He couldn't take anymore, but it wasn't enough. Jacques was losing his mind in haze of sensation. 

Adam dropped his leg, hooking a thumb into the corner of Jac's mouth and prying it wide, violating the older man's moist cavern with a vengeance. “I, unf, I could kill you right now. Crush your trachea and watch you go blue and cold as a corpse.” He circled his hips, beginning to fatigue from moving so fast for so long, not that Jacques disapproved the brief change. He would have crooned had he been able to breathe, choosing instead to bring his legs up and cross them behind Adam's back. “But you wouldn't even care, would you? You're just concerned with getting your rocks off, you fucking whore. Actually, you're not even a whore, at least they charge. You're just a cock-hungry slut.” 

Was Adam wrong? Yes. Jacques was neither of those things and deep down he knew what he actually hungered for. Not that he'd ever admit that to Adam or, no, especially himself for that matter. The filthy language, though incorrect was still hot, and so fulfilling as he relished being degraded and he shivered, nails digging into Adam's wrist before releasing him. He brought his hand up, caressing the bull's cheek like a gentle lover before he made a fist, barring one rebellious finger. Fuck you-

Taurus's eyes narrowed, and his practically unoccupied hand reached down quickly, slapping Jacques’s cockhead none too gently, a mix of pleasure and pain intoxicating the Schnee. A scream ripped from his throat, despite the hand around his neck like a vice as he was sent careening over the edge. A shudder before his entire body stiffened, his powerful orgasm spurting cum all over Adam's stomach and chest. He grew lax, exhausted and still being robbed of the breath he needed.

Adam had resumed his thrusting at some point, his rhythm growing sloppy as he came close to his own climax. Jacques's spasming sphincter felt like heaven and he was almost there. A few more pumps of his hips and Adam finally came himself. “Hah, Blake!” He cried out, hips stuttering as he emptied his balls into Jacques's backdoor. As soon as he finished he pulled out, and finally let go of the SDC's CEO's throat, Jacques gulping down air. Stuffing his rapidly deflating peen into his pants, he got dressed quickly after nabbing the handkerchief in Jac’s discarded coat’s pocket and wiping himself of the other man's emissions. Having caught his breath, at least enough to no longer be light-headed, Jacques eased up and reclined on his elbows, watching quietly.

Adam eased the door open silently, Jacques impressed seeing as the lock would click or the hinges would squeak on occasion. “Adam.” Jaques cringed as the faunus paused, half out the door. His windpipe had yet to recover, and as he spoke he croaked embarrassingly. He cleared his throat, wincing in slight pain before trying again. “Your neck.” Adam reached up and rubbed over the sore spot where Jacques had nearly drawn blood with a bite, feeling the obvious impression of teeth. He flipped up his collar, hiding the deep mark.

He left without a word. 

Jacques stood, grimacing when he felt sticky liquid run down his leg. There was nothing to be done about it now, he'd have to bathe. The Schnee found his underwear and trousers, slipping them on with only mild disgust before donning his coat. He knotted his tie, making a mental note to cover his neck with make-up before he was brought breakfast in the morning. Jacques ran a hand through his hair attempting to get it in some kind of order, knowing that he really did nothing. He scrubbed a hand down his face with a sigh, eyeing the...used, kerchief that laid crumpled on the floor. Bending down, he picked it up gingerly, tossing it into the fireplace and tapping at the panel to activate the fire dust inside. He watched the square of cloth burn, the flames occasionally jumping as they consumed the last drops of alcohol from the shattered glass that laid inside. Jacques needed a drink himself, but the one glass he kept inside his office had met its untimely end an hour or two ago. Adam was a pain. And Pathetic. He thought to himself as he stared into the roaring flames. Calling the name of a bitch who doesn't and will never want him. He hated the sad bastard.

So why did it hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> I have never tasted so much regret.


End file.
